Pancakes and Awesomeness
by funkydelic sid
Summary: France always did love to play match maker. Too bad he couldn't do it quietly, since now everyone was going to try to 'help' in what ever way they saw fit. France, what have you done now?
1. Chapter 1

_Gilbert and Matthew have been hanging out for a while, and so far, have been totally mundane, as mundane as two nations lives can be. But France realizes the potential of this couple and immediately goes about as matchmaker. But nothing France does is small, and soon, just about every nation knows what is happening. With half for and half against the couple, everyone goes about bringing them together or apart. What craziness will ensue? And will Matthew and Gilbert get together, or remain completely oblivious?_

All was normal at the world meeting today. America and England had had an argument at the top of their lungs, and were now jumping from glaring at each other to steaming by themselves. Poland was inching closer and closer to Lithuania, who was distracted because Germany had overlooked him and sat him across from Russia. Italy was painting his nails. If asked why, he would explain happily that Poland had told him it was the most amusing thing.

And France, was, surprisingly, not molesting a single person. He was instead watching his former colony with an amused expression on his face.

Canada was very quietly playing tic tac toe with Gilbert ie. the former colony of Prussia. Francis wasn't quite sure why Prussia was at the meeting, he hadn't been a country for a while, but it was ok, since he, recently, had stayed mostly quiet. France hadn't minded in particular, since he was quite fond of Gilbert, but, he now had an idea of why he was so well behaved.

After the meeting, France hurried over to Germany.

"_Allemagne_! I have a question, its about _Prusse_." Germany turned to face him with a confused expression.

"Gilbert? What about him? Was he causing trouble again?" The blond flipped his hair out of his face and then smiled charmingly.

"I was just wondering why Prussia has been at the meetings lately. While I do love his presence; he is most delightful to go out drinking with, I know that you had disapproved of him coming to the meetings."

Germany raised an eyebrow, and began to answer when he was tackled by a flying Italy.

"Ve~ ! Germany! Don't you just love my nails? I love them! Oh! Are you still taking me to get gelato? I love gelato! Ve~ !" All of a sudden, Italy saw France and yelled,

"France- nii! Are you coming with us to get gelato? Germany said he wold buy me gelato if I was quiet during the meeting! I was so quiet!" He was now hanging contentedly off of France, who seized this opportunity and squeezed him even closer.

"Ah, no, France, Gilbert asked if he could come to the meeting the other day, and he said that he'd behave." Germany extracted Italy, and than continued. "I haven't heard any one complain, so I let him stay. Italy, shall we g-"

"YAY!" And Italy and Germany were gone, Italy having dragged him away at a retreating speed even the Italian Army would be proud of.

"Hmm..." France walked away even more determined to discover what was happening.

"Hey_ Spagna_?" Spain turned, his bright green eyes blinking quickly.

"France! Long time no see, eh?" France tilted his head.

"Spain, we were out drinking last night... But anyway! Has our lovely mutual friend Gilbert spoken to you recently about, ah, _l'amour_?"

Spain blinked twice, and stopped fidgeting. "Gilbert, and love? Not recently... Who exactly are you thinking of? Some one we know?"

"Kind of..." France stroked his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from inside the closet behind Spain. France looked confused. "Spain, did you hear that?"

Spain shook his head quickly, his face quite pale.

"No, I didn't hear anything. But what were you saying?"

"Oh. Well, I will find out all I can, and then I'll talk you, _oui_?" He waved and smiled as he continued down the hallway.

As soon as France was out of sight, Spain knocked on the closet door.

A thin brunette with a very recognizable hair curl tumbled out, and then stood up, glaring.

"Damn it! I turned around and a giant mop attacked me!"

"Ah,_ mi tomate_..."

Romano glared and pointed a finger accusingly. "I told you not to call me that."

"But Lovi~!" Spain leaned forward and purred, "Where were we before France interrupted us?"

Romano blushed, but then smiled slowly.

"I think..." One arm snaked around Spain's back, and the other slid down to below his belt line, making Spain gasp.

"We were right about... here." With this, Romano pulled him by the collar back into the closet.

This time, France went to the source.

"Papa?" Canada spoke quietly, but the question was obvious, especially for the former father country.

"Canada! May I come in?" France was standing on Canada's doorstep.

"Um, of course. But why are you at my house? You haven't come visit me in so long..."

"Exactly why I came to visit! Now, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are-" Canada was now interrupted by a flying tackle.

"MATTIE!~" France blinked in surprise. For a tall albino had just flown through the house and was now mauling Canada.

"Prussia?" asked France, a slow smile appearing on his face. Yes, yes, he was pretty sure that his first assumption was correct.

"Hey Francis! What're you doing at Mattie's house?" He smiled brightly. "Are you here for pancakes too?" Canada shrugged helplessly as France raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go make them, eh Gil?"

"Okay!" Just as Canada left, France hurriedly said,

"Prussia! While you are here, would you like to go drinking with me later tonight? Spain is coming, which means Romano will be there... And I was thinking of inviting _Angleterre, _but that means America would come, and I know that Italy will be there which means Germany is coming. What do you think?"

Prussia nodded and grinned slyly.

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright Gilbert. I'll see you later! Tell Matthieu that I will speak to him soon, _oui_?"

Later that night, Francis was staring contentedly at a german ex- nation who was slowly slipping into a drunken state of the 'What the hell happened last night?' variety. The pub they were sitting in was full, and they had been lucky to get a booth, and the other half of the group had been put in a booth across the room, on the other side of the bar.

Consequently, Italy kept running around to see them, dragging Germany, who would be followed by Romano 'to keep the potato bastard form raping my brother' even though it was _so_ obvious that he wanted to see Spain, who would light up every time he came around.

England was slowly getting drunker, and, surprisingly, America seemed to be getting drunker too. Those two were giggling away to each other, and, if Francis knew _anything _about them when they got drunk, they'd be sloppily declaring their love for each other in between attempting to swallow each others tongues, not that they'd remember in the morning. Francis sighed. While they were _so _much fun in this state, since they seemed much more... open to his advances now, it was a little tiring to see them finally accept their decades long crush on each other and then not accept it the morning after.

But France had to focus on this possible couple, rather than that one. But, he could always work on Alfred and Arthur later.

"So Gilbert. Why have you been hanging out so often with Canada?" Prussia turned towards him slowly.

"Francis?" France grimaced. He had obviously miscalculated when he could ask questions. He better ask fast before Gilbert totally slipped into drunkendom.

"Gilbert. Think about Canada. Why are you with him so much?"

Mattie?"

"Yes _Prusse_."

"What was the question?"

France drew a deep breath, and then repeated, "Why are you hanging out so often with Matthew?"

Prussia grinned lopsidedly, and said, "Because we're friends of course! And he makes me pancakes. I love his pancakes!" Prussia leaned forward on the table and kept talking. "And I like when he blushes, because he goes so red! And then I like his ears, and I like his hair, and I like his cute face when hes all smiling! Hmm..." Gilbert then jumped up.

"Come on Spain! Come dance!" Spain, who was also no longer completely sober, jumped up and followed him, grabbing Romano's wrist as he went. This disrupted Arthur and Alfred, who then proceeded to stretch out horizontally on the now vacant booth, moaning as they did so.

But France smiled. He had discovered exactly what he wanted.

Gilbert Beilschmidt liked Matthew Williams. Now all he needed was to make sure Matthew liked Gilbert back... But until then, he had done such a good job that he could go have some real fun, specifically with that cute little red head over there and her little brunette friend.

Being France was never dull, he reflected, as he quickly made his way over to the humans.

Oh yes, some _real _fun.

**Authour's Note: Hey everybody! Who's excited for my first Hetalia fanfic? I am! So, I just want you all to know that I may or may not stay true to the begining description. It should follow that basically, but I'm not promising anything! I hope you liked this! Reviews are extremely appreciated, as always. Have a fantastic day!**

**funkydelic sid**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada stared in dismay at his brother, who was currently sprawled along the floor of his guest bedroom. While the unexpected arrival of the American nation occured so often it almost became expected, Matthew often wished his brother would come to his house when he wasn't totally shit faced.

"Alfred. Why are you in my house?" Alfred just moaned and rolled over. Canada sighed.

"Alfred, desperate times call for desperate measures." He left the room, and five minutes later came back with one solitairy hamburger. He removed the wrapper, and slowly waved it in front of his brothers face. His brother came alive, reaching for the hamburger. But Matthew had done this before, and ran out the door, slamming it on the way out. He tripped down the stairs, into his kitchen, and grabbed his cup of coffee. There was a loud banging. Canada calmly counted the stairs his brother would have to tumble down, and then counted the three steps to walk across the living room.

"Where's the hamburger?" asked Alfred, eyes wide, as he stared at his brother. He had moved as close as possible to Canada as possible, and was speaking to him from about two inches away, treating Canada to a strong smell of cheap beer, stale hamburgers, and the strangest scent of English cooking...

"What hamburger?" Canada asked, sipping his coffee innocently. Kumajirou tumbled in, snuffling around on the floor for stray bits of hamburger.

America blinked twice and looked like he was about to start crying.

"Mattie! I'm hungry and I want a hamburger! I thought you had a hamburger for me!"

"It's on top of the fridge." Matthew relented. America descended like a one man pack of wolves, pulling his bounty to the kitchen table. Canada sat across from him with a knowing sign and said in his quiet voice,

"Alfred, why the hell are you in my house? It's only nine o'clock in the morning. And you weren't here when I went to bed last night."

"Do I need an excuse to see my Canadian brother?" America asked, grinning nervously.

Canada raised an eyebrow, and then walked over to the light switch.

Click went the lightswitch, and America showed his dismay with a few choice words.

"FUCK! Mattie, turn off the fucking light, geez!" Canada flipped it off, and smiled triumphantly.

"Hangover much?"

"Shut up! I don't actually remember much, as a matter of fact, so-"

"But from the major headache, sensitivity to light, and the fact that you're at my house all point towards you going out drinking last night. Who'd you go with?"

"Um, France invited me. Yeah! And we went to that pub thats like three blocks away from the building where we have our meetings! Holy shit!" America stood up fast, and then steadied himself on the table.

"Do we have a meeting today?" Canada shook his head.

"Nope. It's Saturday. We don't have meetings on Saturdays."

"Who?"

"It's Canada, you're owner. I fed you a few minutes ago." Kumajirou did what almost looked like a shrug and shuffled out of the room.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked America, leaning back in his chair. Canada scratched the back of his head and looked at the ceiling.

"I have no plans, you know. I was probably just going to stay home, Gil will probably come over for pancakes, and-"

"Wait, who's Gi- Wait. You mean Prussia? You hang out with Prussia? Since when?" Canada blinked and then pulled out his chair to rummage in the fridge.

"Um, I dunno, a little while. I gave him maple syrup one day and we started chatting. Now we hang out on weekends we have nothing to do. It's cool. But since when do you care? I hang out with Russia all the time and you've never complained about that."

"Yeah, but that's different. You totally pwn the communist in hockey! But Prussia is just... annoying."

"And you're not?"

"Hey! I'm the hero, the hero is never annoying! Anyway! Prussia hangs out with France and Spain, remember? Spain's ok, but France is just-" America shivered.

Canada glared softly at him. "Prussia is fine and we like to hang out. I never say anything when you hang out with Lithuania, and he _lives _with Russia."

America grinned. "But Toris is fine, he doesn't even like Russia. He just lives there. But this isn't about the Baltic states, this is about the fact that you didn't tell me you hang out with Prussia."

"I repeat, since when do you care? And I just remembered I'm going out for ice cream with Cuba, so I'm going to have to ditch you here." Canada rinsed his mug and then ran out of the room.

"Cuba? I thought he used to beat on you?" America contentedly followed him out, stomping up the stairs behind him.

"Yeah, but I just throw Kuma... whatshisface at him and then he remembers. Like half the world, including you, most of the time," America blushed in regards to the brief flashback of the day that Canada went to talk to him and he actually punched him because he thought some stranger knew all his secrets and had stolen Kumajirou.

"But like half the world, a lot of people need help remembering who I am. Um, Al, I'm kind of getting dressed? ..."

"Tell me you're not wearing _that_?"

"Al, please don't start! Seriously, my clothes are fine, there is nothing wrong with-" Matthew put his hands together in a pleading motion as America turned with a triumphant face.

"You have no clothes Matt! Dude, we have got to go to the nearest mall and get you some new clothes!" America grabbed him and was out the door too quickly to notice France standing out front.

Said frenchman wasn't planning on America being there, but now he knew where Canada would be which was much more helpful to his plan than not knowing.

_Francis Bonnefoy to Gilbert 'Awesomeness' Beilschmidt:_

_ Bojour mon ami! Would you like to meet me and a few of our mutual friends at my home? It wouldn't be the same without you! ; )_

_ Gilbert 'Awesomeness' Beilschmidt to Francis Bonnefoy:_

_ Of course it won't be the same. And you bastard, its ten in the morning. I'll be there in half an hour. _

_ Francis Bonnefoy to Elizaveta Héderváry:_

_ Mon chere, I know you love, as I do, to... help with relationships. So you wouldn't happen to have noticed anything in between our friend Gilbert and the seldom recognized Matthew, have you?_

_ Elizaveta Héderváry to Francis Bonnefoy:_

_ Do you mean the blond boy with the polar bear?_

_ Francis Bonnefoy to Elizaveta Héderváry:_

_ Oui. _

_ Elizaveta Héderváry to Francis Bonnefoy:_

_ Then yes, I have. _

_ Francis Bonnefoy to Elizaveta Héderváry:_

_ Would you like to help me with something regarding the two of them?_

_ Kiku Honda to Francis Bonnefoy:_

_ May I come?_

_ Francis Bonnefoy to Elizaveta Héderváry:_

... _You can both come. _

_ Elizaveta Héderváry to Francis Bonnefoy:_

_ We'll be at your house tonight._

_ Francis Bonnefoy to Elizaveta Héderváry:_

_ How did you know I'm at my house? O.O_

**A/N: So who's disturbed by stalker Hungary? I'm convinced she has camera's following all of the other nations, just in case one of them just, I don't know, falls face first onto some one. That would be so awesome. And I'm sorry! I do know that this chapter was pretty slow, and I apologize. Next one will be better, I promise. But who's excited for very helpful Japan and Hungary? **

** Reviews are always loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

England gaped. China was watching, nervously squeezing his panda. Greece, who had been busy napping, had opened his eyes (an extraordinary feat). America was moving between glaring and doe eyed looks. Hungary was frantically texting Japan. Russia was grinnning creepily. Every one was wearing some type of expression to express their pleasure/displeasure over the now well known problem. Canada liked Prussia. Prussia liked Canada. And neither of them had a _fucking_ clue.

Before the other's revelation, it had required some difficult leg work. A very long planning session had occured between France, Hungary, and Japan, and there was officially some plans afoot.

"Hungary?" Canada blinked at the cheery woman standing in front of his house. He had some pretty weird company, pretty often recently, but the hungarian nation was the weirdest yet.

Not that there countries weren't on good terms, but she wasn't particularly inclined to come to his house if she needed something.

"Hello Canada! I hate to show up on your doorstep so unexpectedly. May I come in?" Canada blinked twice and then backed up to let her walk in past him. He wasn't even wearing people clothes. He had on a pair of maple leaf pajama bottoms and an over sized hockey jersey, which kept slipping off his shoulder.

Canada offered her a seat and then went to get tea and snacks.

"So, Hungary. How are you?" She smiled politely.

"I am wonderful, if very curious."

"Curious about what?" Canada sipped at his tea calmly, as did Hungary.

"About GIlbert and you." Canada blinked.

"What about Gilbert and me?"

Hungary put down her tea and leaned forward, speaking animatedly,

"Well, I and a few other choice nations have noticed your, relationship shall we say, with Gilbert, and we want to know the nature of it! Do you like him?"

Canada shrugged. "Of course I like him. That's why we spend time together, we're friends. I don't know what you mean by 'relationship'."

Hungary tapped the arm of her chair impatiently. Plan A, getting Canada to admit he liked Prussia, had failed. But plan B was already in motion.

"Canada, I hate to ask, but where is your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, second door to the left." Hungary grinned and then ran up the stairs.

"Did you find it, Kiku?" Hungary stagewhispered. The silent Japan slipped out of a half shut door.

"Of course."

Hungary giggled, squeezed her hands together and jumped on her toes.

"Canada is such a sweetie, I knew he'd have a diary. All right, you can get out still?" Japan nodded. They high fived and Japan slipped back into the room, Hungary running downstairs.

"All right Canada, I really enjoyed our visit, we need to do this more often! I'll see you tommorow at the meeting, ok?" She waved and then left quickly, leaving a semi stunned Canadian to stare after her.

"Wow." Hungary shut the diary with a quiet shuffling of papers, and then glanced at Japan. "And he still hasn't figured out he likes Gil yet? Apparently, obliviousness runs in the northern america family."

The two of them had been referencing and cross referencing Canada's diary and their previous knowledge of Prussia's movements at Austria's house all day, and a lot of it seemed to fit. This was all of course combined with planning on how to set the two of them up.

"Well, now what do we do? We know Canada likes Prussia,"

"And we know Prussia likes Canada." Hungary bit her lip. "I just want to check my e-mail, and then we'll think some more." She signed in and all was fine until Japan heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What is wrong Hungary-chan?" She clicked a few things, and then turned around.

"Kiku..." She had a warning tone to her voice that worried Japan, but he didn't show it. "Kiku, did you tell _anyone_ that we were setting up Canada and Prussia? Anyone at all?" Japan shook his head but then stopped.

"Oh no... I told Heracles, but Heracles wouldn't tell anybody. He'd have to stay awake long enough to do that, and the last time he stayed awake for any period of time, for anything, was when..." He blushed a tiny bit but then continued. "But why? What's wrong?" Hungary pointed wordlessly to the computer screen.

The picture shown was a detailed email containing a chart from France. It labelled anyone who knew they were trying to set up Prussia and Canada, anyone who might know, and anyone whose status was unknown. Japan stared at the list in surprise.

"Well, did you tell anybody?" Hungary shook her head.

"I didn't tell anybody. No one could have known except if they read my texts, or my emails, and no one know my password except-"

Hungary's eyes narrowed. Japan looked at her before cluing in.

"Austria?"

"Roddy." She jumped to her feet and screamed, "Roderich Edelstein! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She stomped out, followed meekly by Japan.

Roderich was sitting in his drawing room calmly reading a book, but was distracted by a glaring Hungary, who had slammed open the door and was yelling,

"You jerk! WHY would you tell people that we were trying to set up Gilbert! Why would you do that? You, Roderich, suck!" Hungary thundered out and thundered down the stairs. Austria followed, giving Japan a dirty look on the way out.

"Elizaveta! Where are you going? Why are you so mad? It can't be that big of a deal!" He hung over the railing and yelled down.

"Austria! It is a big deal! You just made our jobs that much harder! And all because your selfish and you don't like Prussia, you can stay at _your _house, alone! I'm going home to _my_ house until Prussia and Canada admit they like each other and you can just _deal_! Kiku, come on! We're going to my house!"

Japan smiled sheepishly at Austria and waved goodbye as he got in Hungary's car. Hungary stopped, pulled something out of her car and whipped it at the house.

Austria winced as he heard the frying pan go through one of his downstairs windows.

Japan smiled to himself as Hungary sped down the road.

"You know full well our job won't be _that _much harder right?"

Hungary grinned. "Yeah, but I want to let him stew by himself for a while. He really shouldn't have told everybody our plans anyway."

So today, everyone was paying very close attention to Canada and Prussia. Not that they noticed. They were doing the exact same thing they'd been doing unnoticed for the past few weeks. They played tic tac toe. They wrote notes. They laughed and had lunch together.

But, to everyone else, it seemed like the two of them were sitting way to close at lunch, laughing much to loudly, writing long, heartfelt declarations of love, and playing weird, kink filled sex games.

While this displeased some people, it was wonderful news for others.

And, as with all events that occured with two of their own, the nations immediately began to take bets. Strangely enough, Japan was playing bookie. But, as he explained to Hungary, it was a good way to know who knew what. The news was bad.

Everyone knew.

"It's not like we didn't know everyone would know eventually." France shrugged.

"Yo Elizaveta!" Hungary turned to face the yelling of her name by the albino. Hungary glanced at Japan. Did he know?

"Lizzie, everybody is going to the bar tonight, you coming?" Hungary nodded.

"Sure Gil. Wait, is Canada going to be there?"

"The awesome Birdie will be there, why?" Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"No reason. See you then!"

Hungary, like all fan girls, was not going to be stopped by a measly flaw in her plan. She knew exactly what to do. And it was going to be _fun_.

**Hey everybody! What's up? I was pretty heavy on the Hungary/Japan action in this chapter. Oh, Austria, Hungary has you totally whipped.**

** Reviews are nice!**

** funkydelic sid**


End file.
